


Я с тобой

by Elga



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:39:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elga/pseuds/Elga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дженсен и Джаред встречаются и ведут себя как придурки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я с тобой

**Author's Note:**

> **Автор** : Chash (longsufferingly)  
>  **Оригинал** : [I'm Sticking With You](http://longsufferingly.livejournal.com/3648.html)

— Чтоб ты знал, — сообщает Дженсен, — влюбленный из меня хреновый!

— К черту все, — говорит Джаред, — давай просто повеселимся.

— О, разве влюбленность подразумевает веселье? Неудивительно, что у меня ничего не получается. 

— Будь со мной, — усмехается Джаред, — и я покажу, как это делается.

*

Через три недели Джаред говорит:

— Я принимаю индуизм.

Дженсен даже не поднимает взгляда.

— Почему индуизм-то?

— Все дело в минетах, чувак. Твои охренительные минеты убедили меня в том, что бог существует.

— Индуистский бог?

— Ага.

— Итак, из-за моих минетов ты нашел путь к… есть какой-то индуистский аналог Иисуса?

— Кришна.

— Точно. Из-за моих минетов ты нашел путь к Кришне.

— Я просто сменил парня.

— Уверен, так оно и есть.

*

Они решили рассказать хотя бы Крипке, что встречаются. Или что там они делают… спят вместе, живут вместе, а также обнимаются и целуются, когда нет времени на секс.

В конце концов они собирают Крипке, Сару и Кима и рассказывают правду.

— Ну конечно, — говорит Крипке.

— Так я и поверила, — сообщает Сара.

Ким просто советует не валять дурака.

— Они что, нам не верят? — удивляется Джаред.

— Ага.

— Ха, — говорит Джаред, — такого я не ожидал.

*

— О Ганеша, да! — кончая, вскрикивает Джаред.

— Чувак… — начинает Дженсен.

— Я просто пробую!

— Я использую свое право вето!

— Нет у тебя никакого права вето!

— Если собираешься трахать меня и орать во время оргазма «О Ганеша», то секс отменяется.

— Просто какие-то гонения на религиозной почве!

— Ты же не индуист!

— Ну, я мог бы им быть.

Дженсен прижимается к груди Джареда.

— Конечно, мог бы, солнышко. Давай спать.

*

— Как нам доказать, что это не шутка? — спрашивает Дженсен.

— Чего мы бы не сделали ради шутки?

Оба некоторое время раздумывают над этим очень непростым вопросом.

— Заняться перед ними сексом, — наконец предлагает Дженсен.

— Я не собираюсь заниматься перед ними сексом, — возражает Джаред. — Может, пообнимаемся?

— Мы бы смогли так пошутить, — говорит Дженсен.

— Мы такое уже проворачивали? — спрашивает Джаред. — Я не помню.

— Мне так кажется, — вздыхает Дженсен. — Боже, похоже на сказку про мальчика, который кричал «Волки!». У нас же так с гейским сексом.

— А у меня, кстати, был гейский секс на съемках «Волка-одиночки», — задумчиво произносит Джаред.

— С Бон Джови? — подпрыгивает Дженсен. — Чувак, скажи, что ты трахнулся с Бон Джови!

— Разве ты не должен ревновать?

— Черт возьми, нет. Если ты с ним спал, то, по закону ассоциаций, я тоже с ним спал!

— Вряд ли этот закон тут применим!

— Еще как применим! Если «А» равно «Б», а «Б» равно «В», значит, «А» равно «В». Сучка.

— Если под «равно» ты подразумеваешь «трахался»...

— Ага.

Джаред пялится на него целую минуту.

— Неужели ты действительно сейчас доказал с помощью правила транзитивности, что трахался с Бон Джови?

— Признайся, — усмехается Дженсен, — ты уже немного завелся.

— Псих!

Они все равно потом занялись сексом, так что раунд остался за Дженсеном.

*

— О Будда!

— Не думаю, что Будда — бог!

— Да плевать, — заявляет Джаред и в изнеможении обрушивается на Дженсена.

Дженсен утешающе гладит его по спине.

*

— Может, просто отсосешь мне? — предлагает Джаред.

— Вы не могли бы обсуждать свои дела, когда меня нет рядом? — просит Джим.

— Но ты же веришь, что мы трахаемся, да, Джим? — спрашивает Джаред.

— Не хочу ничего знать.

— То есть мне можно не дрочить Джареду перед тобой, да? — интересуется Дженсен.

— Лучше не надо.

— Спасибо за поддержку, — ухмыляется Джаред.

*

— О Зему!

— Черт возьми, абсолютно и бесповоротно — нет!

*

— Как насчет Аллаха? — спрашивает Джаред.

Дженсен утыкается носом в шею Джареда.

— Так же странно.

— Ты накладываешь вето на все, что не относится к христианству, — пеняет Джаред, поднимая голову, чтобы Дженсену стало поудобнее. — Какие-то у тебя зашоренные взгляды.

— Бог это общая категория, — объясняет Дженсен. — Можешь просто заткнуться?

— Заставь меня, — говорит Джаред, и Дженсен весьма в этом преуспевает.

И именно в этот момент входит помощница режиссера.

— Джаред, мы ждем тебя на… О! Хм. Простите. Я просто… хм… Джаред, у тебя съемка начинается через, хм, пять минут.

Она выскакивает за дверь.

— О достопочтимый Моисей, — Джаред откидывается на спину и смеется.

— Никаких Моисеев! — отрезает Дженсен.

— Как скажешь, Гилтер…

*

После этого все убеждаются, что Джаред и Дженсен действительно встречаются. У всех — шок.

Сара же по-прежнему сомневается. 

— Вы знали, что придет помощница режиссера.

— Чего ты хочешь? — спрашивает Джаред. — Видео из душа?

— Держу пари, вы все время ссоритесь, что там тесно.

— Да, именно так и получилось, когда мы впервые решили заняться сексом в душе, — признается Джаред.

— Потому что ты чертов гигант!

— Таким меня сделал Великий дух.

— Что за долбанная религия на этот раз?

— Коренных американцев.

— Еще раз заорешь такое во время секса, и я брошу тебя!

Сара прокашливается.

— Ладно, ладно, я верю.

— Спасибо, о, Великий дух!

Дженсен отвешивает Джареду пинка.

*

— Кажется, мы вполне себе неплохо справляемся с ролью влюбленных, — говорит Джаред.

— Правда? Я с тобой только ради секса.

— Неужели? И сколько еще ты собираешься быть со мной ради секса?

— Не знаю, — отвечает Дженсен. — До конца жизни?

— Хочешь заняться со мной грязным стариковским сексом? — спрашивает Джаред. — Чувак, это так мило.

— Иди на хрен, — говорит Дженсен.

— Да, с удовольствием.

Процесс похода на хрен никогда еще не был таким сладким.

**Конец**


End file.
